tltbfandomcom-20200214-history
Effram Remy
Effram Remy, known as 'Wink' by the commoners, was a former Lord of Dunford and Warden of Northern Mor Duun. The latter being a task he largely shirked. Early Life Remy was born to Aulus Remy and Drissa Moormon in the year 516AF. His childhood was ordinary for the ruling class, however, Remy had a way of stealing the glory from his peers, most of whom belonged to greater houses. Due to his martial prowess he was charged with the leadership of his house's men during the Second Elder War in 535AF, promoted to the title of Legate by his father, a decision which was later overturned by Emperor Retrimon. Remy's service in the war was sufficient and most of his time was spent garrisoned at the southern road leading to and from Umbrage Keep. It was here that he proved himself to the Emperor after successfully stopping a smuggling caravan from passing into the south with lesser Fey refugees. In the act of their suppression, those who were there describe a duel between Remy and a Seren Captain, in which Remy proved once and for all his world class swordsmanship. Nonetheless, he gained his distinctive nickname in the process, losing an eye to an errant swipe of his opponent's weapon. Later in Life Following the Second Elder War, Remy was appointed Warden of Northern Mor Duun; a gesture thought to be a way of consoling his wounded ego when the Imperial Senate refused to acknowledge him as a Legate. Early on, he took this appointment seriously, though it soon became clear that there was little to police in the region. Regardless of a lack of purpose, Remy found his status to be both useful and empowering. Largely loved by the lower classes in Dunford, he spent the following years living in decadence and study. Archivist Bern was sent by the Lord's request to educate Remy and provide council. It was through this advanced interest in higher learning that Remy was led to invite and host a Scirasan Ambassador in his Manor. Rumor at the time reflected a truth later revealed; the two had become lovers. It followed that Remy and Ilusi Vanvathar would become betrothed and life seemed it would only get better from there. Until, of course, Remy's bride went missing, a depression descended upon him and the climmate of Dunford changed forever. Appearance in Season 1 A Haunting Carnivale: A traveling Carnivale made a stop in Dunford and quickly became of favorite of both the people and Lord Remy himself. The hedonistic Lord made sure that the performers would stay as long as possible, even going so far as to send transports to retrieve nearby residents in other settlements. His spirits having been lifted for the first time since the disappearance of Ilusi, Remy made short work of returning to raucous merriment he had early enjoyed so much. Unfortunately, Effram's lifestyle and demeanor seemed to catch up with him when he soon claimed that he Manor house was haunted. Seeing no resolution nearby, he sent word far and wide for any persons with knowledge of exorcism to aid him in his plight. The Witch and the Witcher: Aardvael Edelbern arrived at Remy manor on a clear night in early summer. Negotiations began and the Witcher departed, in service to Lord Remy, in search of a Witch, named by Remy as Celcei, a fortune teller of the Carnivale, and answers to Remy's curse. Keen to excel at his profession, the young Witcher made short work of his deductions and proved Celcei's innocence. The story which unfolded had turned around on the Duunian Lord and implicated him in a much more serious plot of conspiracy and murder. A court consisting of Archpriest Ordo and Archivist Bern later found Lord Effram Remy guilty of the charges of rape and malicious slavery. However, he would later escape from his manor with a detail of men. Mysterious Death: Remy did not make it far, as Aardvael and his entourage would soon find him hanged at Gnarled Tree Fork.